Spyros Love Life
by dib327
Summary: Spyro and Cynder are in love but Ember is jealous and trying to kill Cynder, can Spyro and the temple save her, or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

"Spyro," Cynder said while they were dating, "a little to the left." Spyro put his paw more to the left on Cynder's stomach, and rubbed it. "That feels good."

"Cynder I have a question."

"Yes Spyro?

"Will you always be my loved one?"

"Of coarse I will, silly. Why do you ask?"

"Just wanting to know, well since I am going to do this." Spyro then took his paw and slowly rubbed it down her belly.

When he reached her vagina, she smiled, and said, "Spyro, you will and always be my loved one, even after death. And there is something I want to do to you too." Cynder then picked herself up, then rubbed her body over his.

"Cynder you will be my angel, no matter how long we live. And I would not put you away for anything." The more they made love, the more they could feel emotion setting in. And the more emotion setting in, the more Cynder would moan in pleasure. And the more Spyro would cry in satisfaction. When the sun went down they knew they had to go back to the temple.

"Young dragon where have you been?" asked Ignitus.

"Oh, Cynder and I were making love."

"Well, you do know what mating leads to?"

"Yes we do Ignitus." answered Cynder.

"Do you think you are ready?"

"Yes." the two lovers answered.

When the two walked to their room Cynder asked, "When are going to get my pregnancy test, Spyro?"

"How about we wait another week and find out." He said getting ready to go to sleep.

"Okay, goodnight Spyro."

"Goodnight Cynder." When morning came, Spyro felt he was the only one on the bed. He immediately woke up and looked around, to find Cynder looking out the window.

"Oh, I was wondering when you get up." She said with a smile.

"How did you get up without waking me up?"

"Hey, I tried to wake you up. But man, you are a heavy sleeper." They both laughed after she said that.

"Want to go and get some breakfast?" Spyro asked.

"Sure." They both headed out the temple and flew out to find some sheep. Spyro personally cooked both his and Cynder's, with his flame breath.

"That breakfast was delicious, thanks Spyro."

"Your welcome." They then walked back to the temple where Ignitus was waiting.

"Young dragoness." Ignitus greeted Cynder. "If you think you are ready then, we have the pregnancy test ready."

"No offense Ignitus, but we decided yesterday, to do it next week."

"Ah, but there is one problem, our doctor is going to be out this week, leaving tomorrow, he will be back in a month, he is going to teach some of the less fortunate free lessons on how to take care of themselves."

Cynder nodded at Spyro and said, "Well, since I cannot wait a month, I am in!"

"Okay then, Cynder please come with me to the hospital part of the temple, you can come if you want to Spyro."

"I am." Spyro ran to catch up then slowed down when he reached the other two.

"Ah, hello Cynder, I guess you heard about my departure."

"Yes I did. I am ready for the test."

"If you did not expect it, but I researched it, the younger the dragoness is, the more eager she is to take the test. Anyway, let us go into this room and we will start the hypography test, or as you may call the pregnancy test."

"How does this work?" Cynder asked curiously.

"All you have to do is lay on your back on this table, this machine will scan your body, and if you are pregnant, there will be eggs in the scan."

When she got on table she said, "This is cold, and slippery!"

"It is cold because your heat, can interfere with the egg's heat, and they do not make those kind of tables non-slippery." When he started the machine, a dim blue light passed over Cynder's belly in all directions.

"Well it looks like you have... twins! Congratulations, you are now a mother!" Cynder screeched in excitement. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Well what are the results?" Spyro asked.

A smile appeared on Cynder's face and she said, "You should be happy, because you are going to be a father, for twins!" They instantly hugged each other.

"I am happy Cynder for you and me!" They walked back to their room and they started discussing about what to name the baby dragons, and talking about what they would look like.

"I think that we should name a boy, if you have a boy, Pyro." Spyro said.

"That is a sweet name, okay my turn, if I get a girl, then I would name her, Rose."

"That is a beautiful name to go with a wonderful mom." Spyro said with love.

"Oh Spyro." She said while she blushed.

"What is the matter you don't think you can handle me?" Spyro said sarcastically.

"You better stop before I give you a 'punishment'." Cynder giggled.

"Well, bring it on!" Spyro said. Cynder started to quickly rub her body over his, and kissing him at the same time. Spyro flipped over, and started licking near her vagina. He kept on until he reached her vagina, then started licking inside of it.

"Oh, Spyro that feels really good." Cynder moaned, "Oh and Spyro, do you think your are really ready for me having kids?"

"Of coarse I am Cynder. But are you?" And before she could answer he resumed licking.

"Of coarse I am." Cynder said in pleasure. The sun went down and all the dragons were sleeping, and a month passed with the same thing happening, and it is time for Cynder to give birth. Early in the morning Cynder woke up before Spyro knowing what day it was.

"Spyro," Cynder whispered, "Spyro wake up." He didn't budge. She poked him, and he just flipped over. 'Man what a sleeper.' She thought. So she decided to give love instead, by kissing him, she held the kiss until he woke up, gasping for breath. "Finally, you are up. Come on, you overslept, we have to get some breakfast and go to the hospital wing."

"Oh yea, today we will be a family." Spyro said with a smile. They went to the field where the sheep were, and ate their breakfast. And went to the hospital.

"Okay Spyro, you will have to comfort her, while we get the dragon eggs out." The chief doctor said. Cynder kept pushing the eggs out while the doctor got them out the first one then the next one, while Spyro held her hand and comforted her. The eggs immediately hatched, reviling one boy, and one girl. Cynder once again screeched in excitement. The new mother and father kissed each other.

"I am so happy for you Cynder."

"But I could not done it without you." They picked up the new baby dragons, and brought them back to the temple, where they were fed. Ignitus was the first to see the new young ones.

"My my, congratulations Cynder and Spyro." He appraised the two lovers.

"Thank you Ignitus." Cynder said. The next two who saw them was visitors, Flame and Ember.

"Cynder!" Ember screeched when she saw them, but Ember was actually thinking, 'That bitch stealing Spyro from me, because of this, I will never ever be able to get to Spyro now.' "I am so happy for you." Ember said immediately changing her devious thoughts.

"So how does it feel, Spyro you know being a dad?" Flame asked.

"It feels great!"

"So did you name them yet?" Ember asked.

'Why does that love-freak care?' Cynder thought.

"Well we were thinking about naming the boy Pyro, and the girl, well that is up to Cynder." Spyro said.

"I was thinking about naming her, Rose." Cynder said.

'Rose!' Ember thought, 'That was the name I was going to give my and Flame's kid, that bitch.'

'Damn,' Flame thought, 'How could they get so far in a relationship when we are the same age, AND Cynder used to be his enemy.'

Spyro saw the expression on Flame's face and he asked, "Is there anything wrong Flame?"

'Hell yea! You jerk, I do not believe you, about getting that far already.'

"Nope, everything is peachy." Flame then knew he should not have said that, because every time he did they knew something was wrong.

"You sure? Because you look nervous." Spyro asked again. 'Oh man, don't tell me he is jealous of Cynder and me, just because he is a bit too slow. If he cannot keep up, he cannot even tie the knot soon.' Spyro thought. "Hey Flame, I just had this crazy idea, of you being jealous of Cynder and me."

"No-no not me." Flame stuttered.

"Actually there is something wrong." Ember said, "and it was, how can you be attracted to this freak show!"

"What did you say!" Cynder shouted.

"You heard me freak show!"

"Oh that is it bitch you have crossed the line!"

"No, you crossed the line when you gained Spyro's heart!" The two females were ready to begin the fight over Spyro. Until Spyro and Flame grabbed their respective mates.

"Let me go!" Ember screeched.

"I am going to kill you for calling me a freak show!" Cynder hissed. The two baby dragons started crying.

"Now look what you have done, a little argument over me and when I fell in love with her, and you made the babies cry."

"I am sorry Spyro, but it was all her fault in the first place, why did you let her enter your heart?" Ember cried.

"It is not anybodies fault, it was just a little disagreement." Spyro said when he was comforting Pyro and Rose. 


	3. Chapter 3

'Now I will do anything to get Spyro to fall in love with me.' Ember thought.

'Anything?' said a voice inside her head, when Flame and Ember went to bed.

'Anything, even in the means of... killing both Cynder and her damn kids.' She thought deviously.

'Excellent, now in the morning, wake up very early, and I will leave you a bottle, let Spyro drink it, and he will think of as water, and he will fall in love with you, as if Cynder never existed.'

'Yes Spyro; will be mine.' She thought. Early in the morning Ember woke up and went outside, to find a bottle that looked like it had water inside of it. She decided to look convincing when she gave him the bottle, so she waited until Cynder left the temple to give it to him.

"Spyro, I am sorry about yesterday, so I went and got you some water, from your favorite water hole."

"Thank you Ember, I am glad you are sorry for what you done, and apology accepted." When Ember left he immediately drank it, then he had an unusual passion for Ember, and completely forgot about Cynder. All he remembered that Ember went out of the temple.

"Ember wait!" Ember had a smile on her face knowing the potion had to work. When she turned around, Spyro gave her the most passionate kiss he had ever given.

"Oh, Spyro, but what happened if Cynder saw this?" asking to see if he had forgot about her.

"Who?"

"Never mind." She said with a devious smile. They went back to Spyro's room and locked the door, and started having heavy romance.

"Oh, Spyro you can make romance really fun!" She said.

"Of coarse, my little pink dot." He smiled. They started doing everything they could think of, from kissing to thrusting, until they were completely wore out.

But someone started knocking on the door, and said, "Hey Spyro I am back."

"Who is that?" Spyro whispered to Ember.

"A dragon who wants you, but you already have me."

"Yea, that is true." They went back to making love.

"Ignitus, Spyro's room is locked, but I don't hear anything in there, not even a snore." Cynder said.

"Cynder, you know it is impolite to go in anybodies room without knocking."

"But I did knock, please use your key." Cynder begged. "I got dinner for him."

"Okay." But when Ignitus opened the door, they saw the most unpleasant scene, well at least for Cynder.

"Spyro what the hell!" Cynder yelled, whom was clearly mad at him.

He looked at her and said, "Who gave you permission to come into my room? Why else do you think the door was locked." Ignitus did not want to get involved so he just walked away.

"I don't need permission, I am your wife." Cynder said with rage.

"No your not, he is about to be my husband." Ember said.

"Get out, you mislead moron." Spyro hissed, "Find your husband."

"But you are my husband, we even had kids. Pyro and Rose."

"We is out of the question, now get out, so my love and I can get back to having fun." Cynder did walk away, with tears, while Ignitus, locked the door, and put a Do Not Disturb sign on the door. When they finally got done, they fell asleep.

By now the baby dragons can talk and Pyro asked, "Mommy? Where is daddy?"

"He won't, be coming back for a while." Cynder cried.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"I am not sure, he did not say anything about leaving, but I cannot do two jobs at once, that is until you two grow up. Which is go get food, and stay with you."

"I will help." Ignitus said.

"Really?" asked Cynder.

"Of coarse, I will help you get the food ready." Terrador said."

"I will cook it." Ignitus said.

"I will help you with the kids." Voltier said, "That is with bedtime stories."

"And I will help you calm them when they cry." said Cyril.

"See mommy? You are not alone." Rose said with her sweet voice.

"Wait what about Spyro, are you not going to help him?" Cynder asked.

"We cannot help, he can help himself, but you are alone with kids we cannot overlook that." Voltier said.

"Oh, Spyro." Ember said. When it was morning. "I am hungry."

When Spyro heard this he flew straight out of the house to fetch her some food. He brought back a huge sheep. "Here you go my love." They started feasting on the sheep.

"Okay Rose here is your breakfast." Ignitus said while serving the first meal to the first one whom woke up. It was one baby sheep, and a glass of milk. "I'm full." She said before finishing her meal.

"Good then Rose, please go back to sleep, with your mom and brother."

"Okay, see you later uncle Ignitus."

"Goodnight sweet one."

"Where were you Rose?" Cynder was concerned.

"I asked uncle Ignitus to cook me some food, I was hungry."

"Okay, but next time I will not be bothered to be woken up for you tell me okay."

"Okay mommy."

"Oh, Spyro more." Spyro was rubbing her on the belly.

"Okay, honey." Spyro laughed.

"My turn now Spyro." Ember flipped around including Spyro, and put his sex organ into her vagina. "Spyro, your organ is so warm." She said with a smile. They started kissing again. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Mommy, I miss Daddy." Rose cried.

"Yea Mommy we only saw Daddy once. And then he disappeared on us." Pyro said.

"Do not worry he will come back." Cynder assured. 'I hope. What is wrong with him? First he is defending me against Ember, and now he is having sex with her? ' Cynder thought. She decided to bust in the room and slap Spyro until he snapped out of it. But, instead she knocked on the door and whispered just enough to where he could hear her, "Spyro, please tell what changed you?" All she could hear was Ember moaning out of pleasure. She walked back to her room, crying on her way there. She thought when she was crying on her bed, 'Why did Spyro leave me and two kids? All I remember is that when a left one day, when I came back, I saw an empty bottle, walked to our room, and there he was as happy as he can be... wait the bottle! I bet Ember put some stuff in that bottle to force Spyro to love her.' She went back to the spot where she found it and picked it up, she then went to Voltier.

"Voltier, I want you to examine this bottle and tell me what this liquid is made out of."

"Sure will Cynder, wait why?"

"I believe it is evidence, I mean Spyro just does not leave a girl without giving signs."

"Okay I will be back." Voltier was researching the bottle when he found something amazing, it was some type of dragon hormone.

"Cynder, I have found something unusual, somehow however this was made has part of Spyro's and Ember's hormones in it, redirecting Spyro's brain cells, to think Ember's is the only dragon for him. But, there is a substance in here that made Spyro forget you, and the only reason he remembers him and Ember is because those are the only hormones in there."

"Okay, but do you know anyway to reverse it?"

"Yes but, I will need some of your hormones as well as the hardest one, Spyro."

"What! Only Spyro gets to touch my vagina!"

"But, remember he does not love you, for now."

"Okay fine, just be careful."

"Do not worry." When he got some hormones from Cynder came the hardest part, convincing Spyro to give some of his. They walked to Spyro's room and knocked loudly, and yelled, "Open up Spyro!" Voltier yelled.

"Should I honey?"

"Okay."

Spyro walked up to the door unlocked it and said, "What do you want?"

"We need a sample of your hormones." Voltier said embarrassingly.

"What! No-one except my little pink bear here touches my organ!" He slammed the door and locked it again.

"Why do they want some of my hormones?" He asked Ember.

"They are trying to separate us, by creating a potion, that will make you love that black beast."

"Alright then how about this? I will do it, but Cynder herself has to kill those two annoying kids, and I will let them do it to me, after a month of slave service."

"Ooh that sounds, devious, refreshing, and so right." Ember said with the devious smile on her. He unlocked the door again and opened it.

He said to Voltier, "Alright but on two conditions."

"W-what are the conditions?" Voltier asked frightened on what they would be.

"Condition number one, one month of free service to me and my loved one."

"Okay." Voltier still frightened.

"Voltier don't." Cynder begged.

"You want him back we have to do it."

"Condition number two, Cynder herself will have to either be the one to give my loved one, and everything and anything she wants, or you will have to kill your kids."

"Kill my kids! You mean our kids!"

"If you do not choose you have to do both." Cynder could not choose the pain was unbearable to her. "Alright then you have to do both."

"Fine. As long as I get you back." Cynder cried. Then Cynder had to do the hardest thing to her, tie her kids, and personally kill them. "I am sorry." She said before she took a sword and slice them in half. "No!" I cannot believe I did that!" Cynder wept hard.

"Oh I see now Spyro," Ember whispered, "She will have a nervous breakdown, making it harder to keep the deal."

"Yep." Spyro said deviously. "This would be a perfect time to tell her to do something."

"I'm thinking. Hey Cynder, get me some sheep, I am hungry." Cynder continued crying. "Hey did you hear me? I said get me some sheep!"

"Cynder go, if you love Spyro, you have to." Voltier reminded her.

"Okay." She flew out with that horrid image in her mind, she grabbed the biggest sheep, took it back, and cooked it in front of her, so Ember would not think she poisoned it. With the sheep covering her entire body, Ember pulled off a dirty trick, she cut off a small part of nail, and stuck it in the sheep.

"Hey Cynder you want a bite I am full."

"Okay." Ember turned the sheep around so Cynder could bite into it, but she fell right in the trap, she took a too big bite, and got the nail, in her mouth. Then Ember was laughing her head off.

"Vol- ow! Voltier get this thing ow! Out of me!" Voltier then quickly, but carefully took the nail out, only to find blood in her mouth.

"Ember how could you do that?" Voltier asked, showing her the nail.

"Do what?" She said trying to contain the laugh.

"Never mind." Voltier sighed.

"Spyro, how could you let her do that?" Cynder cried.

"It looked like it was going to be funny." He said laughing. One month had passed, and the two lovers, did nothing, but torture them.

"Alright Spyro, we did our part, now let me have some hormones!" Voltier yelled, while knocking on the door. There was no answer. "Spyro don't you start this again!" Voltier yelled. When he tried to open it; it was surprisingly unlocked, but there was a note on their bed, it read: Sorry man, but I ain't giving you any, but thanks for the laughs, so my love and I are going on 'vacation' see you later.

"Damn." Voltier said.

"What is it?" Cynder asked, who was just coming in.

"Spyro and Ember, left."

"What! But we had a deal!"

"Seems like he is not a deal keeper when it comes between him and Ember."

"We have to find him!"

"But, we do not even know which way he went. I think the only reason he left, because since he is under her 'spell' he will believe anything she says." 


	5. Alternate Ending 1

"Wait, do you think if they left just now, I would think they would be by Spyro's watering hole." After Cynder said that she charged out, flew to find Spyro's watering hole. And surprisingly she found him and Ember there drinking some water, but Ember saw her.

"Spyro let us go." Ember said, who was finishing up her drink.

"Why?"

"Because of her." Ember pointed to Cynder. But when Spyro was just about to start flying, Cynder caught him.

"Let go of me bitch!" Spyro snapped.

"No you did not hold up your part of the deal!"

"Let him go!" Ember said, as she flamed Cynder.

"Oh, now it is go time bitch!" Cynder barked at Ember. The two girls started scratching each other, flaming each other, and anything to hurt each other. But Voltier came from behind, and picked up Spyro.

"Let me go you son of a bitch!"

"No!" He said, while scraping a sample.

"Oh, yuk! You are now gay!" Spyro barked. Voltier used part of his arm to hold him while he made the potion.

"You will drink this!" Voltier said, while forcing Spyro to drink it. When he drank the last drop, he let Spyro go and Spyro dropped, and fainted.

"Spyro!" Ember cried, "He was mine to begin with!" She barked while staring at Cynder.

"I know he was, but he has to follow his heart." Cynder said softly.

"But now he will forget me, because of the potion." Ember cried.

"No, he won't we eliminated that ingredient." Voltier explained. Spyro started to wake up.

"Ow, my head." Spyro said being hurt in pain, "But I had the craziest dream, that all the sudden I fell in love with Ember, and I even did not know who Cynder was and..."

"Spyro, this may sound weird, but that was not a dream." Voltier said.

"What! That means our kids are... dead!" Spyro cried.

"I am afraid so." Cynder cried.

"But, I did not mean to I was under the influence of... that bottle." He turned to Ember and said, "Why would you give me something like that?"

"I didn't somebody gave it to me." Ember said softly.

"I don't believe you!" Spyro snapped.

"But, I did not just get it, somebody left it on the entrance of our cave, and there it was." Ember explained.

"I should just get rid of you right now." Spyro barked.

"No, please don't I just did it out of jealousy." Ember cried.

"Fine, I will let you off this time, but next time you do this!"

"Thank you Spyro." 


	6. Alternate Ending 2

"Spyro let's go." Ember said while pointing at Cynder.

"Nah, if she is going to follow us we will kill her." Spyro grinned.

"Yeah that will be better, than we will not have to worry about that potion."

"Spyro I must talk to you!" Cynder yelled while she landed. Spyro did not talk instead he shot a fire ball at her. She dodged it and said, "What the fuck, Spyro! If that is way it is going to be, then I will fight!" Spyro shot a electric orb at Cynder, then it paralyzed her. He then got up close and shot her with a fire ball. Cynder quickly got out of her parallelization state and slashed Spyro with her tail, cutting a deep hole into Spyro.

"Damn you just leave us be you bitch! Ember get out!" Spyro roared.

"Okay." Ember trembled, while she flew away.

"Damn Spyro we used to be parents!" Cynder shouted.

"I don't care." He said while charging up his fire fury. "And I will kill you!"

"Cynder!" Voltier said while catching up.

"Voltier... goodbye." Cynder sobbed. "I cannot stand seeing Spyro do this, so I rather not live."

"Spyro you damn beast stop!" Voltier shouted.

"Never." he said when he released the fury. Cynder bravely took the attack instead of running, so she would not have to see this anymore.

"Cynder!" Voltier sobbed. Cynder's corpse just laid on the ground lifeless, and no pulse.

When Voltier tried to pick up her, Spyro snarled, "I am not done with her."

"What do you mean! You killed her, there is nothing more you can than not let her have a funeral!" Voltier put her body down, but Spyro did not just put her somewhere, he repeatedly hit her merciless, and dragged her to a cliff. He then did the most evil thing, he took her corpse and threw it off the cliff into a deep lake.

"Come on Ember, let us go." Spyro said with joy. 


	7. Alternate Ending 3

"Spyro, I believe it's time to make our exit" Ember said pointing at Cynder flying overhead.

"No, if they want me to go back to loving that bitch then i'm just going to kill them. Wait, I don't see Volteer!" Spyro exclaimed right before Volteer took Spyro by surprise and snatched him up.

"Spyro!" yelled Ember before she was struck by Cynder.

Cynder struck Ember in the head with a blow from her paw, and Ember tried to return the blow but Cynder ducked and hit Ember in the face with her tail.

While the girls were fighting, Volteer was trying to get some hormones from Spyro.

"Come here Spyro!" Volteer yelled in attempt to get some hormones from Spyro.

"Why should I?" Spyro said tauntingly dodging the swing from Volteer.

Volteer caught Spyro off-gaurd and knocked Spyro unconciouss. Volteer took some hormones from Spyro and finished the potion.

"Cynder it's done!" Volteer yelled when it was done.

Cynder finished her blow to Ember and yelled in response, "Well give it to him then!"

Volteer fed Spyro the potion and shortly after, Spyro woke up.

"What happened? I had the weirdest dream. I drank this bottle of water, and suddenly i forgot you existed and i loved Ember not you and-"

"Spyro that wasn't a dream that was real." Cynder said sobbing harshly

"Then you mean our kids are dead!" Spyro yelled with anger and he got up and marched over to Ember and stared angrily at her.

"Are our kids really dead because of you?"

"Yes." the now sobbing Ember replied. He then struck her with such force that she went flying into a tree and almost broke it.

He walked over to Cynder and said "I don't care what you do to her and im letting you do what you want to her. I really don't care what you do to her so just do it". So he just walked away and Cynder walked over to Ember and said,  
>"Hello Ember, now good bye." She said and killed Ember. "Just to make sure your dead." and Cynder dragged Ember to a cliff and threw Ember off the edge and ended up being stabbed in the heart by a spike at the bottom and blood came pouring out of her as Cynder just walked away with a devious smile on her face.<p>

"How was it?" Spyro asked as Cynder returned.

"Lets just say we will never see that bitch ever again." Cynder cheerfully replied.

"Good." Spyro said smiling at Cynder lovingly and then they started to make love once again.

After a month later Cynder was pregnant with another two twins. 


End file.
